


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M, Fluff, Happy totally loves Gilmore Girls, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: When Happy is hurt after an earthquake, she spends some time thinking about her situation with an annoying shrink.





	

It had been a particularly hard case that day. The team was having their first day off in months and therefore they were all using the time to work on their own projects. Everything was going great until midday, when LA was hit by a 6.5 earthquake. After resetting the coms, all members of the team had checked in and were okay except for Happy. Half an hour had passed and the team was getting ready to start searching all her most common locations, with Toby growing more frantic by the second.

Paige and Walter went to her favourite junkyard, Sly and Cabe headed to her apartment, and Toby went to her father’s garage. The others had no luck finding her at their locations so when Toby finally pulled up at the mechanics, he ran inside, hoping to find her so focused on her work that she hadn’t heard her phone ringing. That was not the case. He saw her immediately, pinned underneath a car she was working on.

“Guys, I found her!” He yelled into the coms. “But it’s not good, she’s trapped under a car and is currently unconscious.”

He knelt down beside her and thanked every god he knew when he found a pulse. He tried the best he could with a car blocking his view of half her body to assess her injuries, and when he couldn’t see anything major, he concluded that she most likely had a concussion with some cuts and bruises.

“Walter, Sly, I’m going to need your help working out how to get this car off of her.”

“We’re on our way to your location now.” Walter replied. Toby could hear the worry in his voice even though he was trying to stay professional.

It took 10 minutes for Cabe and Sly to arrive and another 5 for Walter and Paige but they quickly got to work trying to create a device to free Happy. Using what they could find in Patrick’s garage, they eventually fashioned a pulley system that could lift the car off of Happy so Toby and Paige could pull her out from underneath.

As soon as she’s free, Toby quickly assesses her for injuries, amazed that she’s avoided any broken bones, only sustaining superficial cuts. However, she is still unconscious but Toby can’t feel any major damage to her skull and since he knows how much she hates hospitals, which will already be busy enough with more serious earthquake injuries, he opts for taking her back to the garage and keeping an eye on her there.

It’s another 2 hours until Happy wakes up, after Toby set her up on the couch in the garage and barely left her side the entire time.

“Doc?” She sounds groggy and can feel her pulse in her head.

“Hi, Hap. How you feeling?” He asks.

“I’m a little sore but I think I’m okay. What happened? The last thing I remember is the earthquake and then nothing.” She starts to sit up but decides against it when her headache grows worse.

“The rig holding the car up broke during the quake and pinned you under it.” It’s only when he starts rubbing his thumb on her knuckles that she realises that he’s holding her hand.

“What the prognosis?”

“Well you were lucky, no broken bones, only small cuts and a mild concussion. And I’m guessing that by the way you’re squinting that you’ve got one hell of a headache?”

“You would be correct. If I’m unhurt, I’d like to go home and rest in my own bed.”

After a long argument, Happy gives in and lets him drive her home, quickly rushing into her apartment to avoid being analysed by Toby.

She can feel the emotions threatening to overcome her as she closes the front door. She knows that she could have easily been badly injured and can’t stop her genius brain running all the possible ways she could have been hurt.

When she gets this panicked, she tends to spiral.

The one recurring thought was about the annoying doctor. She can still feel the way his hand held hers back at the garage and how happy it made her to wake up and see his fae, knowing she was safe. She kept picturing a life where she had never met him and they had never become best friends and this was the thought that caused her the most pain. She knew that she had feelings for him but she didn’t feel ready to express those feelings to him and change their relationship forever. He meant too much to her to risk their friendship until she was absolutely sure that they would work out.

It was only 9pm but she was already lying in bed, struggling with her internal monologue that wouldn’t shut up when she heard a knock at her door. She was shocked to find Toby standing in front of her.

“I like the wrench pyjamas.” He noted, evaluating her choice of clothing.

“Shut up. I wasn’t expecting company.” She stood aside and motioned for him to come inside.

“Why are you here?” She asked, watching as he made himself at home, stretched out on her couch.

“I was worried about you. I could tell that your accident rattled you more than you let on.”

She sits down next to him but doesn’t respond. They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Happy speaks.

“Wanna watch some TV?”

“Sure, but nothing with action and violence.”

“But they’re my favourite kind.” She whines, crossing her arms.

“Let’s watch a comedy, it’s been a long day.” He sighs.

“Fine.” She gives in, searching Netflix until she finds Gilmore Girls.

He doesn’t question her choice, simply humming in approval. “You’re definitely a Luke.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re quite similar. A hard exterior with a warm heart that eventually falls for the lovable, goofy friend.” He explains, winking at her.

“There’s no way you’re a Lorelai. Maybe a Kirk.”

“That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.”

They fall back into silence until half way through the episode when Happy grabs Toby’s hand and threads their fingers together. He’s surprised at first but then squeezes her hand as a sign of comfort.

“Do you want to talk about today?” He asks.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to hold your hand.” She explains.

They finish the episode and watch another two before Toby realises the time.

“I should get going.” He announces, stretching his arms out when he yawns.

“Driving when you’re tired isn’t safe.” She warns.

“Exactly, so I should leave before I fall asleep at the wheel.”

“No.” She sighs, building up the courage for her next words. “Maybe you should just stay here tonight.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to though, I just don’t really want to be alone.” She hasn’t made eye contact since her offer, a thread on her shirt receiving her attention.

“Of course I’ll stay. Do you have any blankets for the couch?” She starting to get irritated at how clueless he is.

“I was implying that you can stay in my bed, with me…” She can see the happiness on his face at her offer. “But if you want to stay out here that’s fine.” She moves off the couch and starts heading up the hall to her room.

“No, no. I’ll come with you.” He follows her and she can feel the trepidation rolling of him as she gets under the covers of her bed.

“Come on.” She orders, flipping the blanket off on his side. “Just don’t try anything funny.” She warns.

He gets in and lies on his back. She can tell that he’s trying to give her space. She considers the day she’s had and how she felt when she thought about her life without the shrink in it and throws caution to the wind. She huddles into his side and uses his chest as a pillow, feeling him still for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She can think about what this means and her feelings tomorrow. Right now, she can’t imagine anywhere else she’d rather be than in his arms.


End file.
